


Chocolate-Chip Kisses

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, Short One Shot, fluff fluff fluff, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday morning routines :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate-Chip Kisses

“Dan, what if I was being killed by zombies and the only way to save me would be to cut off your own arm. What would you do?”  
Phil sits up on the edge of the counter, his long legs not quite reaching the tiled floor of our kitchen.   
Our kitchen.  
Our house.  
Our home.  
I smile to myself as he watches me scoop the ice cream into the blender, his heels kicking the cabinet door below him.   
It’s a lazy saturday morning, ready to be filled with anime, tumblr, and predictably, a whole lot of cuddling. His cookie monster pajama pants paired with a t-shirt is almost annoyingly cute, and the childlike position on the counter makes me want to drop everything just to kiss him. I watch his wide eyes behind the thick frames of his glasses and think for a moment how much I wish he would just stick with them instead of using contacts all the time.  
“How would cutting off my arm save you?” I ask him, reaching an arm behind him to grab the milk.   
He moves and I pour the right amount into the blender.   
“You could throw it at them as a distraction and I could get away.” He offers. I toss him an ice cube from the tray and he immediately sticks it in his mouth to suck on as I pour the rest into the blender.  
“What would I use to cut my arm off? Couldn’t I just use that to fight the zombies?”  
He shakes his head. “Not allowed. And you have a knife.”  
I turn the blender on and he waits patiently for my answer, kicking his legs and sucking on the ice cube. As the frosty dessert mixes together I take a moment to look at him. His hair is still messy from when he woke up and the rolled up pajama pants only add to the cuteness.   
The blender turns off.  
“Fine. Is the blade clean?”   
He rolls his eyes. “No. It’s the apocalypse.”  
I pour the milkshake into two glasses, handing one to him and he pushes his knees apart so that I can stand in between them.  
“Well if I was going to get infected by it--” I tease, and he throws his hands up in the air in defeat. Laughing, I press a quick kiss to his cheek, standing on my toes to reach him. “Yes of course I’d save you.”  
He smiles, pleased with my answer. “I’d save you too, if it were the other way around.” he tells me, sipping the milkshake. “God, it’s amazing. As always.”  
I smile again, taking a sip. “What would you do if I wasn’t here? You’d have to learn to make them yourself.”   
He shakes his head, happily swinging his feet against the cabinet door. “Nah, I’ll just make sure that I’m never away from you for too long.” He leans down and I meet him halfway, resting my forehead against his. “Promise not to leave me to make milkshakes by myself?” he asks me, and I laugh.  
“I promise.”  
He’s so close I can barely make out his smile. “Good.”  
It’s the sweetest kiss I’ve ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Sorry it was so short :/ Comments and kudos are welcome, they make me very happy!!


End file.
